Mirajane's Book of Ships
by kawaiichuxcats
Summary: This is a collection on Mirajane setting her ships up on dates and how they go.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is a new fairy tail series, I KNOW I LITERALLY JUST MADE ONE YESTERDAY (from the time I made this), I'm trying to settle in making more of the same series. I call it Mirajane's book of ships because I love how Mirajane is like always the one who says you and _Blank_ are really cute together :3 Anyways the chapters on this will be random. I think this fanfiction could be interesting -w-, this is not canon to my other fanfiction obviously. Anyways this will sort of be Mirajane's first person story. She's kind of going to be like a spy and setup person for ships ahahaha. I just thought it would be a cute personality. :3 Enough cat faces and intro parts, into the story. :3 ;3 :3 (Okay I'm really done now.)

(Edited note: I saw this person right before I posted this and was looking for a a good base image to edit on, which I couldn't find :( t, I saw a user on wattpad having something called Mirajane's shipping book, I'm just saying it was not inspired by the user.)

Natsu's name is about summer so I thought that August would be a good time to start this fanfiction. Also, I don't know when the guild will be back together again so i just set this a year after the newest episode.

* * *

 **Setting up Lucy and Natsu**

 **Chapter 1 of Mirajane's Book of Ships**

 **X793 August, 23rd**

* * *

 _My daily report of Magnolia:_

 _Weather: Nice and sunny, beautiful for a date hehe_

 _Precipitation: 25%_

 _Surroundings: Full of blooming flowers and plants_

 _Guild: Pretty calm actually, even the guys are cooling it with the fighting_

 _And the most important report_

 _Erza report: Happy because she's eating strawberry cake_

* * *

It's a shame Natsu and Lisanna's set up date didn't go well.

Lisanna didn't let me threaten Natsu into loving her. ;-;

Welp I guess next target is Natsu and Lucy.

Honestly I think they're so cute together.

Spy operation starting now hehe.

First my plan to get them at the same place.

Lucy is such an easy target, she's always coming to me for advice.

"Hey Mira." she sounds so innocent! Well I wish her good luck on their date. Hehe

"Hey Lucy." I reply just as innocent.

We start up a normal conversation, talking about magic, the guild, jobs, the usual. She is so desperate about sorcerer weekly, that's why she will be so easy to convince.

"You look so pretty Mira! Do you think you can get me to do a shoot." asks Lucy.

"Sure, but do you think you can do me a favour, you know that blossom tree, well I was suppose to meet somebody for a package that I don't really want, it contains some magical golden key or something. I was planning on giving it to you how about that?" I smile at her.

At that point I knew she was thinking it was a celestial key.

I can just hear her mummering "Is there a 14th zodiac key?"

She is like putty in my hands.

Just because I felt bad, there is. It's name is scorpius and I am giving it to her, relying on other people to do my fighting. No offense to Lucy, she's still powerful, just not too skilled... (The 14th zodiac sign not made up. It's indeed called scorpius.)

I smile at her and say "Don't arrive earlier or later than 9:00 pm at the blossom tree."

Since I know Natsu will be 2 hours later than the time I tell him to come.

I did so much research and math in such a short amount of time, I swear if my plan fails I will result to threats this time -_- all my planning going to waste will not result well:3.

* * *

Next up is Natsu, he's a tough cookie, but for the past hour I have been noticing a lot hehe :3

He really misses Igneel and loves fighting everything, even pillars.

I know just how to get him over here.

Putting fish on the counter and having Happy take the bait.

It worked perfectly.

Natsu then comes over like a predicted.

"Mirajane, YOU SERIOUSLY SHOULDN'T JUST PUT FISH ON THE COUNTER, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPY WILL DO" says Natsu

Aww isn't his tiny brain the cutest, I don't even have to act.

I smile at him like nothings happening.

And after all the things I observed, I came to the conclusion to say I've got a mailer with an all you can eat for 5 hours coupon, oh and some dragon slayer spells that he can't do yet but will when he's strong enough, he might even be able to revive any dragon, including Igneel. It wouldn't be fair if I just gave him food and Lucy this key that's the only one in the world.

I got the items all from sponsoring them in sorcerer weekly. :3 Crazy what charm can do.

"You know the cherry blossom tree location? Well I have a coupon that was suppose to be delivered, it's some sort of all you can ea..."

And just as I thought, he ran off before I could even finish.

Well I wonder how this will go.

* * *

Ok ending it here :) hope you reading this will like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiiiii, I hope you liked my last story. It was just really random when I thought of the idea. I'm extremely excited for the next season of fairy tail! I think they said it will come out in 2018?

I started reading the Manga since I can't wait that long...

It's oddly silent today, kind of awkward I'm watching a youtube video. No cars on the road probably because of the typhoon...

ALSSOOOOO I FOUND FAIRY TAIL POP KEYCHAINS, THEY'RE SO CUTE, I LOVE THE HAPPY ONEEEEEEE.

(I finished reading the manga ;-; I'll miss fairy tail! It was so good, but now it's ended with spoiler alert, don't proceed if you don't want to know: A century quest. Probably to find fairies. So let's just say they're taking a break from the quest?)

Anyways onto the story...

* * *

 **Mirajane's book of ships**

 **Chapter 2: Natsu and Lucy's date**

* * *

 _My daily report of Magnolia (Nighttime):_

 _Weather: Breezy, cool and relaxing_

 _Precipitation: 25%_

 _Surroundings: Silent but calming_

 _Guild: Just having some conversations and eating_

 _And the most important report_

 _Erza report: Doing some intense training, she's been through a rough fight with a bunch of soldiers this afternoon._

* * *

If I planned everything correctly, this should play out perfectly, Lucy will walk past her house thinking about how she likes Natsu, Natsu will run to get the package, Lucy will start up the conversation, Lucy asks Natsu on a date and wha-la.

You know the thing I like about being half demon is that I can use take over, so I can even take over walls

And spy on them :3 heheheheheh

Right now, I'll take over the blossom tree.

Lucy and Natsu arrive at the same time ahuhuhuhu

They took the right packages thankfully!

"Hey Natsu, hey Happy, what are you two doing here?" asked Lucy

"Getting this all you can eat ticket from Mirajane obviously." said Natsu, his tongue was on fire, he's so cute hehe.

"Aye."

I could see Lucy blushing already, seems like this is an often theme when she and Natsu are together.

"Can I come too? I just picked up a celestial key. I didn't know there was a 14th one! Poor thing must be lonely. No one ever talks about it." asked Lucy

"Sure! We go three tickets apparently! WOAH AND ALSO THIS AWESOME SPELL LEARNING THINGY" said Natsu

They just stood there for a while.

~Awkward silence~

I'm impatient sometimes so I used two branches on the blossom tree, smacked their heads together so they kiss. hehe.

"Owww that hurt" cried Natsu

"Yeah, you know I think we should ignore what just happened and eat." said Lucy calmly

Honestly I don't think Lucy should eat more, she's already really heavy. But my plan is working. Well I wonder what will happen. The tickets are actually a all you can eat restaurant, slow dance club!

One problem is that there is a 20% chance Gajeel will be the singer and that would completely ruin Lucy's chances with Natsu and the date. Since there is a 95% chance Natsu will try to fight Gajeel. I've done all the math. That reminds me, Gajeel and Levy have been getting really close, I might need to set them up kuku kukuku.

Time to take over the streets and travel to Lucy and Natsu's date aheheheehehheehehheh

~ They arrive at the all you can eat restaurant~

Thankfully Gajeel is not here.

"Wow this place has so many options, hotpots, barbecues, desserts, sashimi and more!" exclaims Happy

Natsu and Happy were drooling (Natsu was drooling fire...). While Lucy stares at the slow dancing couples, only a few people were seated including them. Hehe this will raise the romantic tension!

Lucy turns around and realises Happy and Natsu are staring at the hotpot bowl on Natsu's arm. "Jesus Natsu the pot is suppose to cook on the fire!"

"It's cooks better with my body heat." says Natsu

"That dumb cute fireball." whispers Lucy.

AHAHHAH SHE FELL FOR IT!

Dragon slayers have keener senses, therefor...

"AYE WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMB AND CUTE!" yells Natsu

"Gaaaaaaah" I should of known cried Lucy.

She had totally forgotten about how Wendy heard things that probably scarred her for life as a kid... Wendy told me...

"Hey I know you've been staring at that dance floor for a long time, if you want I could dance with you." asked Natsu

Now my eyes were like stars, waiting to see what was going to happen next on this live reality TV show.

They get up and dance together, it's super cute! Don't get jealous Loke heheh.

The turned and twirled, suprisingly didn't step on each others foots. It was sooo cute!

They were both happily gazing into each others eyes, on the other hand Happy was gazing into someone else's eyes just as passionately.

He was gazing at fish...

I should set him and a fish up, but maybe Carla would be a better match, I don't know yet.

But I need to focus on their date.

"So I've been thinking for a long time, Natsu would you be my partner? Not only as a comrade, but well mine?" asked Lucy

This was the big moment! If this doesn't turn out well I can rip this place into shreds with a snap of my fingers using takeover.

"You know Lucy *snicker* I thought you'd never ask." replies Natsu

Lucy tangles her arms in Natsu's neck and pulls her lips towards his.

SO CUUUTEEEE there so perfect together :O :O :O

But I feel sorry for Lisanna.

One day I should stop fantisizing about other fairy tail love stories and find my own :3

Well, this still seems like a good hobby.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for a all time favourite singer of this restaurant, GAJEEL REDFOX!"

Uh oh... well atleast I achieved my goal, I'm going to stop taking over this wall before terror.

And now I'm inside the restaurant... great!

Well signing off here today!

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story :)**

 **Well I'll be off deciding how to write my undertale chapter since it's taking me forever, so bye 4 now xD.**

 **Hope you guys reading enjoyed this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I've been writing (typing) non stop today. Anyways 1. Follow my twitter for early updates and teasers CoowaiiKakie (lol self promo). So this week's (And maybe next week's) diary entries from the lovely Mirajane will be about elfman and evergreen. Just because I thought it was only right that she helped her brother out. So I think that the Elfman and Evergreen ship only started in the S class trial, then they got close. But I never found out about any of their history together so this will be hard to write soooo...

Also it never states when the Alvarez Empire falls, just that the event happened in the Summer, so I think it works.

* * *

 **Setting up Elfman and Evergreen**

 **Chapter 3 of Mirajane's Book of Ships**

 **x793 September 1st**

* * *

 _My daily report of Magnolia:_

 _Weather: Humid (-_-)_

 _Precipitation: 67%_

 _Surroundings: Orange, yellow and a little bit of green_

 _Guild: Food fight_

 _Most important_

 _Erza report: Angry that someone threw something salty at her cake._

* * *

It's been a week since my last set up, it ended successfully.

So I've decided to back off dragon slayer dates for a while and focus on others (Even though dragon slayers have so many ships ;-;. I cry everytime.)

Today, I'll be helping Elfman with his love life. I thought that him and Evergreen were perfect. Evergreen is like a fairy, elfman is literally called elf, which is perfect, because they both come from the same, how do I say this. Category? They are like both fairy tale themed. Yeah that's it.

So I remember a while back, on Tenrou Island, S class Trial. My brother Elfman was chosen to compete. I don't know why he chose Evergreen, but he did. Anyways, they found the route that led to me. Which mean't they had to fight me. But they caught me off guard by saying they're getting married. Well if they said that, I'm going to put that sentence to the test.

I am determined to help them make sure it will pass the test with an A plus grade.

* * *

So this is what I've come up with so far for their plan. It's just raw information. Here are sample calculations and notes, I'll be back to check them and finish them:

~Massage chair

~Log

~Double Log

~At town

4:00 back

3:00 back

* * *

So I've finished my plan after revising the notes. Evergreen should be back around 3:10. I will invite her to relax with me on a relaxing log with a spa chair and a lot more things. (The log is huge). I will leave her and let her relax. I'll tell Elfman when he comes back at around 4:15 that a log needs to be moved back to fairy tail at 7:00. The log should flow to town by 4:31, which is where I'll tell Elfman to go. He should arrive perfectly after I give him a 5 minute lecture. There I'll take over the floor and travel that way to the log boat. There should be two seats on the log so they'll hopefully talk and stuff.

It's 2:00 now, so I need to set up everything.

* * *

Okay Evergreen is at the guild now, just a minute early which is fine, she's distracted by the Thunder Legion.

"Hey Evergreen. Up for a nice treatment to make people look younger? Right now." I ask

"Really Mirajane!? Sure." she replies.

She struts away in a sassy manner. Kind of makes me laugh. I drag her to the log.

"Nice scenery, relaxing flow. Sure. Wow I saw these chairs, but they're super expensive." says Evergreen.

I smile. We sit there, it was actually really relaxing, I might use this for more girl hangouts. It was really nice catching up with Evergreen because I barely talk to her.

It had been what I suspect 30 minutes, time goes by fast when having fun.

I tell her. "I need to go, you can stay here."

She looked really relaxed, nodding calmly.

* * *

I work a little bit at the guild to past the time.

Elfman comes in suddenly 12 minutes before my planned time, which I was not expecting. My calculations had been wrong, but it's ok, I learn from my mistakes, I just need to distract him for a while.

"Hey Elfman, how was the job." I ask.

I countinuously pat his back, so he'd be suspicioius. Which bought me about 7 minutes. 10 more minutes to distract him.

I am quite confused though, how did my calculations fail me, last time they were perfect. Oh well.

"Elfman can you help me copy this down, I did have an essay prepared on my phone. Only a fast man can pair to the job."

"Sure Mira." he replied.

I smile at him. He copies the essay exactly and 5 minutes have passed. My calculations or so off today! I need a math class or a prediction class.

I tell him that I need a strong man to move a huge log back to my house by 7 at night, while giving hiim a 5 minute lecture about man. Elfman salutes and goes to the location where he'll find the log.

I take over the floor. Which is connected to the outside, which connects to where Evergreen is, which connects to the log.

I'm there in an instant thanks to take over. Secretly I am the log. (That just gave me star wars vibes ahahaha)

Evergreen had lost a few wrinkles and her hair was a little more lively and coloured, the chairs did work apparently. They aren't just relaxing, they're amazing. But enough of me fantasizing about chairs, I need to focus on what happens to them.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter :). I'm working on two new fanfictions, one will be quite short though! Anyways byeeeee. Thanks for reading. I noticed that this fanfiction was actually one of my fanfictions that grew faster than the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyy, OH MY GAWWWWDDDDDD. I'mmmmm so sorrry. This chapter is soooooo late! Like really late. School can be stressful. I love writing these, so I'll try my best to post once every saturday. I'm realllllyyy sorry for anyone waiting for this. I seriously HATE being late to posting fanfictions! Urghhhh, I'm going to write down how many chapters I need to catch up on so there's that one day I can catch up.

Extra notes: Any victims of hurricane harvey and irma, be safe, stay strong :) I hope that you can slip right back into your normal lives as soon as possible! (Okay, I know that this chapter is so late, so that whole news is probably over.)

* * *

 _My daily report of Magnolia (Nighttime):_

 _Weather: Warm_

 _Precipitation: 34%_

 _Surroundings: So many stalls tonight (that sell delicious food and amazing products :O)_

 _Guild: Making fun of Gray_

 _And the most important report_

 _Erza report: At the saun_

* * *

Elfman is here! Heheheehehehhee, his face though.

"Oh that's the log! Wait is that Evergreen on that log? She's eating some really yummy looking dessert! Such a meshi-tero." Elf man ran over to the log. "Excuse me Ever, Mirajane needs me to get that log back to her house before a certain time. Can you get off?"

Hehe questions, questions, my brother might be suspecting something but whatever.

"Jesus, stop being jealous." sighed Evergreen.

Cocky and sassy as ever. She'd make a great addition to girl's night.

Okay, focusing back on the date now.

"Give me that log! It's a job for a MANNNNNNNNN." shouts Elfman

Uh oh, I better do something. TAKEOVERRRRRR.

~A few minutes later~

I've used takeover, erased his memory of the whole LOG'S A JOB FOR A MAN stuck in his head, make him think he was just hanging out with Evergreen. Elfman may have suspiciously blanked out, but I'm sure Evergreen will just assume it's his stupidity that's just a little better than Natsu and Gray's. It may be cruel to mess with his memory, I saw they did it with this funny blue hair guy and brown hair guy. (Rick and Morty Ayeeeeeeeee? Anyone?)

But I am determined! Muahehehehehe and I'm sure that Elfman would agree after a few stories I told him.

"Excuse me, what is happening in that pea size brain of yours." says Evergreen, staring at Elfman

"Ahh, excuse me, it's a brain fit for a TRUEEEE MANNNNN! Hey, a REALLL MANNN should be a GENTLEMAN. I'll buy you drinks." yells Elfman, like he's a crazy boyfriend. If only he and Cana were cute together. *diary sigh*

Luckily he snaps back into himself, but he's a little more flirty than I suspected. Weird... Maybe I should start taking math classes or therapist training, wait, I should've read their minds using takeover. DANGGGGGGGGG. Welp, I don't want to use anymore magical power because using takeover on inanimate objects takes a toll on me since I also have to be able to breathe and stay alive.

"You know, you're mistaking your date for another girl, that's offensive, are you a player? Don't be unfaithful Elfman." exclaims Evergreen, taking her strict glare away from Elfman.

Apparently, while I was taking over big brother Elfman, I should have searched for more information, apparently I'm getting told things I didn't even know. Ahhhhh SHOOOTTTT, I hope I didn't ruin their highly possible secret relationship with the log thing.

"Whattttt?! I just want to stir things up a bit, what would make you think a MANNNN like me would be like Gray, I mean seriously, girls are ALWAYS admiring him." says Elfman.

Huh, so I guess he never told me. When big brother comes back he's got a lot of explaining to do! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL MEEEEE. Wait a minute, when was this a date. WUTTTTTTTT. Things are getting more confusing by the second.

"Heheheheh, imagine how crazy your sister would go if she found out and sure, let's go get drinks. It'll be fun :3" Evergreen replies in such an innocent manner, it's almost like she's a kid asking to go to the playground, just in a not so kid-suitable way. WHAT IS GOING ON TODAY.

"Be a gentlemen, I'll park the log here and you can go buy drinks, how bout dah?" asked Evergreen

Elfman gently nodded, they seemed to have a intimate relationship already. Elfman is going to the wine shop, I'll just rest here.

"I hope Mirajane won't come back soon, imagine if she knew how long we've been dating for. Elfman can be so nice sometimes, we seriously need to tell her before our engagement or wedding, because I feel like Elfman HAS to purprose after what we've been through together." exclaims Evergreen

"Woahhh, I didn't even see a wave." she yelps

I accidently shook the log, because I was a little mad and surprised at Elfman, I HAVE TO TELL LISANNA BEFORE ELFMAN GETS TO HER.

"Back with the drinks!" Yells Elfman

I quickly un-takeover the log and swim as fast as I can to where me and my siblings live.

I undry myself by taking over and un-taking over a towel. I see her standing at a stall.

"Lisanna! ELFMAN AND EVERGREEN ARE DATING." I said, luckily nobody was around to really hear what I said.

Lisanna's face was shocked, but it didn't seem like a shocked for finding out her brother's in a relationship shocked. I just didn't know how to put it. But I did hear a few faint words while she pulled out her phone; Mirajane knows big.

That's as much as I heard. I quickly travel taking over the floor, I see Elfman and Evergreen sharing beer and doing all touchy things, but just as I was about to reach the log, Elfman stopped me in my tracks and used takeover on me (he'll regret it one day :3). He told me "Don't snoop, you know now K?"

K is so passive aggresive :3 I guess this was counted as successful.

Signing off here.

* * *

Sorry for late stories! School: Stressful. Hope you liked this!


End file.
